Revista
by Mrs. Babygirl
Summary: Drabble. UA. Sakura miró a Neji y luego a la publicación. Las cartas astronómicas nunca fallaban. Eso significa...¡¿Qué Neji la amaba en secreto? NejiSaku


**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto. Las regalías de esta historia y su autoría me pertenecen. **

* * *

Sakura pasó banalmente las páginas, ojeando por encima de las líneas. No había ningún artículo que llamara su atención, puesto que todos iban dedicados a chicas con novios.

Desde que cortó con Sasuke-kun ―versión oficial―, había caído en cuenta que la mayoría de las secciones de la revista eran exclusivamente para mujeres con pareja o pretendientes. Que si cómo aplicarse el labial para tener una boca irresistible, vestuario para la primera cita…

Blah y más blah pensó Sakura. Antes, solía ser una lectora asidua y hasta hoy, no había odiado a la revista en su totalidad. Leyó la parte de astrología.

¿De qué rayos le servía saber su animal interior sino sentía el llamado? Lo moda de esta temporada… basura. Se detuvo al leer el encabezado de "trágame tierra", al menos reiría un poco mientras esperaba.

—Qué tonta —dijo una voz masculina, demasiado conocida para ella. El tono gélido empleado y la sequedad eran característicos de él.

—¿Neji-kun? —preguntó la Haruno para si misma—. ¿Me persigues o qué?

—No eres el ombligo de todos —respondió secamente. Ella enarcó una ceja, aclarando su garganta para chillar—. Nos vemos con el mismo odontólogo —aclaró, evitando así que su irritante compañera de clases le reclamara por maleducado.

—Ah… —alcanzó a contestar sin parecer desubicada.

Nunca había estado tan cerca del muchacho. Sólo dos asientos los separaban. Él echó un vistazo nuevamente al reloj, contando los minutos de retraso.

—Por cierto, deberías disculparte —musitó ella, lanzando una indirecta "sutil". El joven permaneció igual, como si no le hubiesen hablado—. Maleducado.

—Usted no tiene un club de fans aquí, princesita —habló irónicamente, manteniendo una mirada seria. Ella abrió la boca para defenderse, pero las palabras se atoraron.

Bajó la vista hacia el material impreso, haciendo una mueca con los labios. Releyó una y otra vez los textos. La parte de los horóscopos llamó su atención. Posó su vista en Aries. Demasiado raro para ser verdad.

**Aries**

Del 20 de marzo al 21 de abril

Salud y bienestar

_En el área doméstica, tendrá problemas, si las condiciones son difíciles acuérdese que es más efectivo aceptar en lugar de actuar. Es fantástico que se sienta bien con usted misma/o, pero no se pase presumiendo de sus cualidades pues los demás terminarían no tomándole en serio, deje el ego en casa._

Dinero y profesión

_En su aspecto positivo, usted es en su trabajo sumamente generoso y de corazón noble, espléndido, creativo, entusiasta, con una mentalidad muy amplia, expansiva, fiel y amorosa. Pero esto no siempre le resultará bien. Ándese con cuidado._

Amor y pareja

_El chico que siempre ha estado enamorado de usted, saldrá de su caparazón. Sea delicada y tenga tacto, es callado y tímido por lo que le costará declarar sus sentimientos. Un poco de comprensión es lo mejor._

Miró a Neji y luego a la publicación. Es cierto que las cartas astronómicas nunca se equivocaban. Eso quería decir… ¿qué Neji la amaba en secreto?

―Haruno Sakura, ya puede pasar ―informó la asistente de manera automática. Se levantó con delicadeza y encaró al castaño.

―Ya te descubrí, Neji-kun ―charló de manera cómplice, guiñando un ojo.

―¿Disculpa? ―indagó totalmente desubicado.

―Calmado, quedará como un secreto. A Tenten no le gustará saber que pretendes a su mejor amiga.

Se pavoneó coquetamente y lanzó un beso al aire. ¡¿Qué rayos había fumado esa chica? Notó que la revista estaba abierta en la página de predicciones. Por simple curiosidad, examinó su contenido.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¡Malditas revistas que acertaban en todo!

* * *

**Notas de IKST:** Un drabble crack que prometí a una de mis lectoras. Quise poner a Sakura un poquito superficial, no mucho. LOL, la revista descubrió a Neji. Pobrecito *-* Si les gustó, dejen reviews. No saben cuánto anima eso.


End file.
